


Phlogiston

by VitricHearts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, OOCness, all the homo, death by fire, no regrets, poetic prose, reluctance before HELL YEAH LET'S GO FOR IT, seme!Hinata, teasers haha, uke!komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitricHearts/pseuds/VitricHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s mouth burned caustic kisses into his skin. He breathed a passion so keen that it blistered his lips. He could not contain a Hope this fiery for the pitiful life of him.</p>
<p>He was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phlogiston

**Author's Note:**

> Another descriptive piece with a bit of dialogue centred on... fire and lovering. Based on the English voice-acting but Japanese game-play. Comments are always appreciated and heeded. Do enjoy. x

Hot arms around his waist, face inching closer. His eyelashes fluttered threateningly.

 

_“No, Hinata-kun. You can’t.”_

 

He pushed weakly at Hinata’s chest, bewildered. The brunet reluctantly drew back a last time to look him in the frenetic eye. Clearly the distance ached, but the anxious tongue opposed.

 

_“You don’t know what… You don’t know. You can’t, not with someone like me. I, to you…”_

 

Fingers ghosted uncaringly up the plane of his back. He shivered.

 

_“Hinata-kun, you’re too close.”_

 

His mind tittered erratically between thoughts, his fingers curling subconsciously into the material of the other’s shirt. Hinata was warm, but it was unthought of.

 

**“…Why are you so flustered, Nagito?”**

 

His face flushed deeply at the unexpected use of his first name. Some unfamiliar incentive brought a sweltering croon to Hinata’s voice, and Komaeda felt the fear of temptation. The radiant glow of Komaeda’s cheeks, the shiver in his limbs, drew the other boy closer once more.

 

**“Why are you so resistant? Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted…?”**

 

Komaeda flinched as fingers curled tightly around his wrists, positioning his limbs slowly and helplessly by his sides. Too suddenly there was a wall at his back, and ochre eyes hard to focus on yet so intense a hue smothered before him.

 

Irresistable. Inextinguishable.

 

**“Haven’t you always longed to have a taste of the Hope that thrives within me?”**

 

Hinata leaned forward, his head tipped suggestively, so that their breathing mingled like the bemused thoughts swarming through Komaeda’s mind. He was so close, so volatile, that Komaeda was sure he would combust within his hold.

 

Under the sheen of sweat, his tongue was tough and dry, his voice the scratching of bones.

 

_“I… But Hinata-kun, you can’t— ah…”_

 

His breath hitched uncertainly when lips rushed to meet the line of his jaw, impatient at the doubtful word. It was electrifying and ugly.

 

_“This—”_

 

Komaeda spoke, then halted just as immediately, afraid of the proximity of their lips. He shut his eyes to the world, but sensation painted the most vivid image in his mind, searing.

 

Hinata’s mouth burned caustic kisses into his skin. He breathed a passion so keen that it blistered his lips. He could not contain a Hope this fiery for the pitiful life of him.

 

He was going to die.

 

_“Hinata-kun, please, you can’t, sto-”_

 

He was seized and shoved firmly against the wall again, the lips relocating from his quivering jowl to capture his own with an unspeakable force. A relentless mouth that inhaled his negativities and reluctances, a conversion into coarse fuel for zeal. It rendered him empty. His guard crumbled like ash, his body screaming HAZARDOUS, but like a devil he was drawn to flame.

 

Komaeda gave up with mute whine, slacking his jaw so Hinata could scorch him with his lashing tongue. He let him consume the space of his mouth, thick and broiling, incapacitating. Saliva escaped from the cracks of conjoined mouths like molten lava.

 

He opened his eyes to guilt, and the sight that greeted him was tremulous. Hinata’s acrimonious eyes were half-lidded, dilated pupils trained upon his own; he looked to be immersed in heavy bliss, drunk and sated on Komaeda’s everything. Ashamedly, Komaeda could not close his eyes to the glaring image of beguilement. They kissed fiercely; open mouthed, open eyed.

 

He could no longer refuse him.

 

Komaeda fisted his hands in Hinata’s shirt, knowingly dragging the warmth closer, until their bodies merged like forest fire. Hinata broke their kiss, but conformed without fret; an all-consuming inferno whose embrace was as harsh as it was gratifying. His waist seized, hips locked, and the thrill terrifying.

 

He could not complain. Death by fire; a fervent way to go.

 

Hinata smirked at Komaeda’s sporadic breathing, rotating his hips and causing a blazing friction. A low groan escaped him to be extinguished by a lingering kiss.

 

Their last words were buoyant cinders before the firestorm swept in.

 

**“Tell me, Nagito. What is it that you want?”**

 

Drowned in a tidal psychosis; of drifting smoke.

 

_“Give me your Hope, Hinata-kun._

_“Be merciless._

_“I want you, to cremate me alive.”_


End file.
